callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
EMP
launched in Second Sun.]] The EMP ('E'lectro 'M'agnetic 'P'ulse) is an unlockable killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Requiring a killstreak of 15 (or 14 with Hardline), or has a 0.87% chance of being in a Care Package, the EMP disables all enemy electronics. Hostile players will have no HUD, and electronic scopes (such as the Red Dot Sight) will be disabled. Their vision will also be slightly fuzzy. Any enemy sentry guns will be destroyed and all hostile aircraft will crash. Enemy players will be unable to activate their own killstreaks while they are affected by an EMP. The effects of an EMP last for 60 seconds, but does not affect friendlies. In multiplayer, this killstreak is one of the least used because of the large number of kills required to obtain it. However, should players attempt to use the EMP killstreak, the most effective other killstreaks to choose are Harrier Strike, Pavelow, Chopper Gunner or AC130, as these are likely to earn many kills each, and also add to the user's killstreak. An EMP is featured in the single-player missions "Contingency" and "Second Sun", halting the Russian advance in the Russo-American War. It is caused by Captain Price who fires a ICBM at the end of Contingency. Its effect, however, is visible during Second Sun. Effects of the EMP All killstreaks except Tactical Nukes, Emergency Airdrops and Stealth Bombers will be destroyed in the initial explosion when the EMP is activated. (In the single player level "Second Sun" it appears that the EMP causes helicopters to fall out of the sky) The following effects will take place for the duration of the EMP for the opposing team: Player View *Vision becomes fuzzy. *Entire HUD disappears, including radar, hip-crosshairs, ammo count, game score, and timer; making the game appear like a Hardcore game for the affected team but with normal weapon damage. Weapons *AT4 - Is able to lock-on to enemy killstreaks and can still be fired freely. *Stinger - Is still able to lock-on to enemy killstreaks, due to a recent patch. *Javelin - Unable to fire, regardless of enemy killstreaks or on the ground. *AC-130- is shot down can't used *MQ-1 predator-shot down can't used This is to negate the effect of enemies waiting to call in Killstreaks during an EMP meaning allies are unable to shoot them down. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - "Red dot" disappears (exceptions - The F2000 and the TAR-21). *Holographic Sight - Same effect as the RDS. *ACOG Scope - Red reticule disappears, but the black reticule still remain. (Note that the EMP does not affect the SUSAT sight for the L86 LSW, which does not use any electronics). *Thermal Scope - Thermal vision is disabled, but crosshairs remain, essentially becomes a standard sniper scope but with no thermal feature. The scope will still be fuzzy whilst under the effect of the EMP. *Heartbeat Sensor - Inoperative, static fills the screen, no red or green dots or beeping sound. Killstreaks *All killstreak rewards will be destroyed if they are active at the moment that the EMP is deployed, except for the Emergency Airdrop C-130 cargo plane, which will be unaffected and still proceed to drop its load, and the Stealth Bomber, which will not be destroyed (however, it will stop delivering its payload, rendering it as basically useless). *No killstreak rewards can be activated during duration of an EMP. *If a player uses an EMP after using an AC-130, it will still fly off the map deploying flares. *The Tactical Nuke is a unique case. While an EMP is active, the nuke cannot be activated. However, if the nuke has already been launched, the EMP will not disable it, and the countdown will continue until endgame, presumably because the nuke has already been launched. *In Hardcore modes, the EMP destroys friendly killstreaks as well as enemy ones. Equipment *Claymore - Claymores placed when the EMP hits are destroyed, but new ones will not detonate during the EMP. *C4 - Remote detonator is disabled; can either be shot to detonate, or by double-tapping the use button. *Throwing Knife/Semtex/Frag - The player can still throw these but the crosshairs are removed. Semtex still explodes after its 2 second electrical fuse. Trivia See EMP/Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards